You be the anchor
by 0ceanship
Summary: "Tell me once again. That you'll love me to the death. And should I die, you swear that you will come for me. As I fade away, you reach out your hand, and please don't let me go." Eclare Three Shot


Hey there. So, I know I've been rather MIA lately, and as much as I'd love to give you a legitimate reason as to why, I don't know exactly how I'd simplify it enough to explain. I'm planning on this story being a multi-chapter, possibly five or six, no more than ten. OK.

* * *

Her eyes were glistening with a sort of passion and love that he simply couldn't overlook; she had no idea what she was doing to him. To her, it was a simple conversation; she'd been rambling about work and about how she wished she could get somewhere, about how she's better than gossip columns and minor stories that no one ever read.

To her, they'd been sitting on a bench, no, _their _bench, simply enjoying another day together. He'd been listening, but barely, for his mind was focused on the little black box he'd been keeping in his pocket. His heart pounded heavily beneath his chest and he knew if he waited any longer he just might burst with anxiety. She must have noticed his pondering look and she stopped, furrowing her brows curiously. "Eli? Are you okay?" She'd asked sweetly, her hands reaching out to grab his. He knew this was it, this had to be it.

So with that, with that single touch of her hand on his, he brushed his long, dark bangs from his eyes, took a knee and pulled the black velvet box out of his coat pocket.

Her reaction had been priceless; her bright blue eyes stinging with tears as she covered her mouth with her hands, and that was before he'd even said anything. They weren't concerned about the crowd that had formed around them. They didn't turn to look at the people staring at them in both awe and amusement. There was a muffle of shushing and whispered 'aw's' as Eli stammered to find words.

"You'd think for a writer, I'd be better at this..." He started, his words shaking as he fought to remember what he'd been rehearsing in the mirror for months. She breathed out a soft chuckle, mixed with a sob, and his expression softened as she wiped under her eyes with her fingertips. When the memory refused to flood back into his thoughts, he knew he'd have to rely on his own instincts.

"Clare Edwards, I've been madly in love with you since my junior year of high school. We've watched each other grow; we've been through more in these past few years than some people go through in their entire life, and I wouldn't have traded any of it for the world. We've made mistakes, Hell we'll probably make a lot more. We've fought and said things we shouldn't have. We've screamed and yelled and made each other the enemy." Her hands dropped from her face, nodding slowly as tears strolled down her porcelain cheeks. He gave her a soft smile, clearing his throat before continuing.

"Y-you've made me the happiest man alive. You've put up with more than anyone should ever have to put up with. You picked up the pieces when I broke down and I held you when you just couldn't keep things together were the reason I wanted to get better and you're the reason I'm still trying."

Everyone cooed and awed at the couple, a few girls in the small audience becoming tempted to pull out their phones and capture the moment. Clare's perfectly plump, pink lips curled into a smile, sniffling softly as she urged him to continue.

"I love you, Clare. I want to spend every moment of the rest of my life by your side. I know it's scary, and I know I can be difficult, but…I'm not going anywhere. Not now, not ever."

"Eli..." She murmured softly, her voice shaking as he took her left hand in his own, after delicately opening the small, velvet box.

"Clare Diane Edwards, will you marry me?"

"Yes." She responded quickly, wrapping her arms around his neck and jumping, linking her legs around his waist. "Yes yes yes." He took a step back, regaining balance as he placed the box back into his pocket, wrapping his arms around her in a tight embrace.

He let out a heavy breath, tears beginning to prick his eyes as he spun her around once. Their little audience clapped happily and Clare laughed softly, wiping her own tears with the back of her hand, and bringing her fingertips to Eli's flushed cheeks to wipe his away as well. She dipped down to kiss him, her hands raking through his raven locks and entangling her fingers in his hair as she pressed her lips against his.

"Looks like we really are stuck with each other." She whispered sweetly, and breathlessly against the shell of his ear.

"I wouldn't want it any other way."

…

"What color flowers do we want?"

"Black."

"Eli, be serious." She laughed, slapping her fiancé with the back of the bridal magazine her mother had so reluctantly given to her.

His lips curled into the familiar smirk that she'd grown so used to, that she'd fallen in love with from the beginning.

"I don't know, what's your favorite color?" Eli tried, closing his laptop and looking up at her.  
This little ritual had become common between the two, sitting on their bed, their legs crossed and facing each other. Their small apartment didn't give them much space, but it was affordable and homely, and it was theirs.

He experienced a sudden case of Déjà vu at his own question. He remembered the moment he'd asked her to move in, where they had been sitting in the exact same place.

...

"_Eli? Is there any reason you've been completely silent for the past ten minutes? You're beginning to scare me." She'd laughed, attempting with no prevail to break the obvious tension. Eli forced a short laugh as he peered down at the sheet below them, hiding his vulnerable eyes from hers. He held It's not perfect, and it needs a lot of work, but if you're willing, I'd love for you to move in with me." He'd asked, looking away to avoid any type of rejection. After a few agonizing moments of silence, Eli met her gaze again, shaking his head and beginning to speak "You know what, forget I said anythi-." His doubts soon washed away when she pressed her lips against his, whispering an utterly intoxicating. "I'd love to, Eli."_

_..._

"I appreciate your undivided attention." She told him in the most sarcastic tone she could muster up while gazing at the man she loved.

"Sorry, I was thinking of something." He told her, smiling apologetically as his eyes bored into hers. "What did you say?" A blush crept onto the younger girl's cheeks; she tucked a strand of her curly, auburn hair behind her ear.

"I said green." He raised his eyebrows with a smug expression, before Clare continued again.

"-then I said that I don't think green is a suitable wedding color, and I said a simple white bouquet would be both modern and classy."

She added, nodding her head curtly once she'd finished with her idea. He gazed at her adoringly, nodding in agreement. "Sounds perfect, Love*."

…

"I-I can't stop shaking." Eli whispered harshly, earning a not-so-subtle eye roll from his best man.

"Dude, calm down, you're going drive yourself crazy- oh wait." Adam retorted, letting go of Eli's tie to slap his own knee.

Eli's once petrified expression soon faded as a smirk broke through his lips. "You're not funny." Eli shot back, a short chuckle breaking through his once pursed lips, proving his words otherwise. "I'm hilarious." Adam mumbled begrudgingly, making the final touches on the nervous groom-to-be.

"Have you seen her yet?" Eli asked, smiling softly to himself as Adam tidied up the room they'd been permitted to prepare themselves in. Adam had stopped in his tracks, nodding and giving Eli a small smile. "She looks beautiful, man."

…

"Oh my God, Clare. I'm going to cry." Alli mused, as she finished pulling up the zipper on the back of Clare's gown.

"Please don't cry. If you cry, then I'll cry." The two girls laughed softly, and Alli put her hands onto Clare's shoulders, leading her over to the large mirror. Her breath caught in the back of her throat, and her blue eyes began to sting with fresh tears that threatened to fall. "I look…" She started, but shaking her head instead of finishing her statement.  
"Beautiful." Alli finished, gazing at her best friend in awe. Clare mouthed a sincere 'thank you' into the mirror, running her hands down the waist of her dress.

**...**

"_A Planeta strapless ball gown with sweetheart neckline." The saleswoman boasted confidently as she zipped up the dress. Clare sucked in a short breath, closing her eyes tightly before shaking her head "Are you sure it's not…too much?" She'd asked the woman, who only responded with a shake of the head, and tugging her hand into the waiting room where Alli and her mother had waited so patiently._

"_Oh my."  
"That's the one."  
**...**_

"So." Alli sniffled, perfecting her thick, wavy hair for the third time in the last fifteen minutes. "I couldn't help but notice how unbearably white this dress is for someone who's-."

"I'm still a virgin, Alli." Clare interjected with am embarrassed giggle, smoothing out any kinks in her blindingly white dress.

"Just making sure."

Clare could feel her cheeks beginning to burn and she laughed softly, turning to pull Alli in a loving embrace. "He makes you really happy, doesn't he?"  
She nodded, burying her head into her best friend's neck. "So happy, Alli. He's absolutely perfect."

"You deserve it. I can't believe this is happening."  
_This is happening _Clare thought, _it's really happening._

She pulled away from her dear friend, regaining composure and standing up straight as she battled all the thoughts racing in her head at once.

She was marrying Elijah Goldsworthy, the love of her life, her Ted Hughes, her smug English partner from grade 10.

"Ladies, it's time!" Cece chimed, Helen trailing behind her and nodding in agreement, keeping a distance from the eccentric woman.

…

_Breathe_

Clare reminded herself, turning on her heels to start out of the large double doors.

Alli took a deep breath, smoothing out her light blue dress that hugged her curves flawlessly. She hurried in front of Clare, smiling as she noticed Adam, holding out his arm and linking it with hers.

"How's Clare?" He whispered, tugging on the vest of his tux.

"Incredibly nervous, but she won't show it. You know the usual for her." Alli responded hurriedly.

"And Eli?"  
"Same."  
The two exchanged exasperated looks before finally hearing their cue.

"That's us."  
"Here we go."

…**.**

This story will have** LEMONS**

**I do not own Degrassi, but Munro owns my heart.**


End file.
